This invention relates generally to the field of handles, and more particularly to an adjustable grass trimmer handle.
Grass and weed trimmers generally consist of electric or gas engines, and an elongated shaft for transmitting power to the cutting head of the trimmer. Trimmers have a trigger control as part of the elongated power shaft assembly and a nonadjustable or limited adjustable handle attached to the shaft. These handles are limited in scope and as such, the trimmer handle can not be fully adjusted to the individual user.
When using existing grass trimmers, a user has very little control of cutting height or side to side tilt of the cutting head. Most existing trimmer handles can cause fatigue and back problems for some individual users because the user has to adjust to the trimmer handle, as the trimmer handle can not be adjusted to the individual.
An object of the invention is to provide a handle for a grass trimmer, which can be adjusted both in length and on its axis for the individual user.
Another object of the invention is to make a correction over existing handles that can cause fatigue and back problems for the user.
Another object of the invention is to provide the user better control while trimming the grass because it tilts approximately ten degrees side to side from the center position, which in turn causes the cutting head to a limited degree of tilt, thus preventing the cutting line of the cutting head from digging into the ground.
A further object of the invention is to provide a height adjustable handle to personalize the grass trimmer for tall, medium or short people.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a handle that tilts forward or backward in alignment with the trimmers main power shaft for a controlled raising or lowering of the cutting head.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a handle grip that can be rotated on its axis and locked at any angle which will be a comfortable fit for the hand of each individual user.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a grass trimmer adjustable handle comprises a two piece clamp which clamps the devise to a grass trimmer main power shaft, a bolt and nut to fasten the rod end bearing to the two piece clamp, a rod end bearing with a threaded rod and a lock nut, a handle which has threads to match the threaded rod end bearing and a grip for the user to hold on to. The handle can be adjusted to fit the individual user""s height and reach, the handle can also be rotated on its axis to fit the angle of the hand of the user and locked into that position by the locking nut. The handle tilts side to side approximately ten degrees due to the side to side movement of the threaded rod end bearing which in turn gives better control of the side to side tilt of the cutting head of the trimmer in relation to the surface of the ground, and the handle can be moved forward and backward in alignment with the trimmer main power shaft because of the action of the rod end bearing for a better control of the height of the cutting head of the trimmer in relation to the ground.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following descriptions, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of the present invention is disclosed.